


Like Sand and Seawater

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haiku, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao





	Like Sand and Seawater

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=357jzub)   



End file.
